Jealousy
by The-Elements-of-Dark-Radiance
Summary: Starfire and Robin Story. Starfire and Robin get into a fight. Starfire says that for her to forgive him for what he did he'd have to prove to her that he loves her. Don't flame, please! Pairings: RS COMPLETE! Finally, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own a villain in this story.**

**Chapter one**

Robin sat down next to his beautiful girlfriend. He kissed her forehead It had been a week sense they had expressed their feelings for one another. _She's the perfect girl. The one I've been dreaming about for the first 18 years of my life._ He thought. Starfire giggled. "What?" he asked. She giggled again. "Robin! You are starring!" she said. Robin smiled. "Starring at the most beautiful girl to ever be born." He said, still smiling.

Starfire blushed. Robin cupped her chin and leaned closer until their lips touched. _Man, I'm a sucker for beautiful girls like Star._ He thought. Her hands moved to his muscular chest, as his hands went from her chin to her waist. This sent shivers up her spine.

Before they knew it, his tongue was tickling hers. Beast boy smiled. "Yeeeeeeeeees!" he whispered. "Cy, I'm sooo glad they finally got together!" "I'm sure they are too, man."

Cyborg said. Soon the couple parted, gasping for air. "I love you, Star." Robin said tucking hair in her face behind her ear. "I love you too, Robin." She said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before retreating to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did Robin and Starfire would have had gone on more dates than I could count.**

**Chapter two**

Robin went to his own room shortly after. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 11:00. He grabbed his nightclothes and thought a moment. _I wonder shat Star's doing._ He thought. He walked down the hall to the door that engraved the name STARFIRE in it. He knocked on her door. "Come in." she said. Robin opened the door. She was in her bed. She smiled as he came inside. He sat down next to her and kissed her fore head.

"Hey, Star." He greeted. "Hello, Robin." She said still smiling. "What brings you to my room?" she asked. "What? Can't your boyfriend come in and say goodnight?" he asked. "Yes…" she answered. Robin smiled and kissed her on the lips.

He was about to part from her when her felt hands wrap around his neck. He moved his hands to her moved to her waist, deepening the kiss. After a while they parted. "Goodnight." He said. She smiled. "Goodnight, Robin." She said still smiling.

A/U: That's all folks! I always wanted to say that… Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did The End part 2 would not have as many Robin Raven moments. Robin and Raven moments suck!

**Chapter three**

Robin sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock beside his bed. 3:30 AM. He yawned and lay back down in his bed. He thought about Starfire and how she always seemed to look perfect. Eventually he had drifted back to sleep.

Starfire sat up in her bed and looked at her Mumbo alarm clock. 4:00 AM. She lay back down in her bed. Soon she heard footsteps outside her door. Her heartbeat went faster as fear washed through her body.

She gained enough courage to get out of bed. She slowly but silently walked to her door, starbolts lit. She quickly opened her door, ready to shoot a starbolt at any moment. Nobody was there.

'I could have sworn I heard someo-' her thoughts were interrupted when someone grabbed her. She tried to struggle out of the grip, hoping with her soul that it was only Robin. She turned and saw some sort of monster.

It looked like the monster form Wicked Scary. She screamed and tried to throw a starbolt at it. It never came. Realizing that she couldn't fight it she ran down the hall. Starfire ran into Raven's room without knocking. She ran over to the half awake Raven. "Raven! There is a monster in the tower!" she said. "Starfire… just go back to-" she cut her off.

"Raven I _did_ see it! I know I did! She said. Raven looked at her. A _very_ scared look was plastered on her face. Moments later Robin came in. "What happened? Star why did you scream!" he asked worriedly. "Robin I saw some sort of monster outside my room!" "I think I've heard enough. Lets go see this 'monster'." Raven said.

A/U: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Please review this chapter now. If you don't I will be sad. : - (


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Though if the people that do own the Titans give me them for my birthday I will say thank-you nonstop and bake them cookies.

Chapter four

When they walked around the corner they did not see any 'monster', but they did see a Beastboy laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.(BB stole the haulegraph rings to make him look like the monster in Wicked Scary) Raven glared at him. "Beast boy... is this some sort of sick joke?" BB stopped laughing and walked over to them smiling.

"Not sick, Raven...Hilarious!" he said. It was Robin's turn to glare. "Beast boy if you weren't one of my friends or teammates I would be beating the living crap out of you for scaring Starfire like that. But you are..." Robin smirked. "...So you'll be on dish duty until Starfire forgives you."

Beast boy's smile disappeared. "Dude! You can't do that! It was just a joke! This is so unfair!" he whined. Soon Cyborg came in. "Yo! Who's makin' all the racket? It's 4:30 in the mornin!" "Beast boy scared the living crap out of Starfire so he's on dish duty until Starfire forgives him. That's the reason why we're all awake. Not to point fingers but this is all Beast boy's fault." Raven said in her monotone.

"Now that that's over, lets all go to bed." Robin said. After the others retreated to their rooms Robin looked at Starfire. "You alright?" he asked. "I am fine Robin, but thank-you for your concern." she said. "Good. I'd be crushed if something happened to you, Star." he said.

A/U: Thank you for all of your reviews! Please review this chapter now! If you do every review is greatly appreciated. Please don't flame me! I'm still a young writer!

**KorrianderX'Hal: **Thanks for reviewing!

Animerockstar:** There's your update! Thanks for what? What did I do? Thanks for reviewing.**

SuperrachiE: **Thank-you! I'm so happy now! **

TheRealStarfire: **Thanks for reviewing!**

**A/U: If your review is not in there I give you an apology. I'm still new to fan and I get a little confused on which reviews are which… and I may have accidentally deleted it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I don't even own a candy bar at the moment.

A/U: Thank-you for all your kind reviews! Here is your next chapter. I was going to wait about another day but I got nice reviews so here you go!

Chapter Five

Robin leaned forward not even knowing he was doing so. Soon, his lips brushed against hers. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Eventually they stopped, gasping for air.

They soon after went to bed.

Robin sat up in his bed. Then he thought about that night. It was their first date.

Flashback: Robin was on his R-cycle, Starfire getting on. She lightly wrapped her arms around his waist. Robin revved the bike and they were off. Robin loved it when he was on the R-cycle. The cold air rushing past your face, the sweet smell of fresh air, and most of all, the fact that his girlfriend was right behind him, holding tighter to his waist every time he went faster.

About 15 minutes later, the made it to a fancy restaurant by the lake. Robin had reserved a table the night before. The waiter took them to a table on the balcony with a perfect view of the lake. The thing that made it very romantic was the fact that the sun was setting.

The sky was a milky orange color, and the lake was shimmering in the setting sun. Starfire had been amazed. "Robin… This is beautiful!" she said still staring out on the horizon. "I'm glad you like it, Star." He said, smiling. :End of Flashback

Robin got dressed and left for breakfast.

A/U: Okay people there's your fifth chapter. I did some editing sense you all wanted more details. Please review!

Peppermint Sticks: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you think I'm improving.

KorrianderX'Hal: Thanks for reviewing. I didn't know what else to put the thing as so I just said 'monster'.

samanthe2121: I hope this one is long enough. It's longer than usual, but I have a hard time making the chapters real long, and I already wrote the whole thing in my notebook. And if I did make the chapters longer it would be like this: long chapter short chapter(and if you thought the last chapter was short then you will think that one would be _real_ short) Long chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

griffin-queen-of-silver-skies: You wouldn't but Robin Raven shippers would. Thanks for reviewing!

bpotato23: I hope this one was a little longer and more descriptive. I did some editing on this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I can still dream though, right?

Chapter six

After breakfast there was a knock on the door. "Could someone get that? I'm busy... Doing the dishes..." BB said. "I will" Robin said. The door opened to reveal Babs. "sup Richard?" she asked smiling. Robin smiled. "Hey! I thought you and Bruce were busy in gotham!" Starfire came to see what was taking RObin so long.

"Robin, who is this?" she asked. "Starfire, this is Babs, Babs, Starfire." he said smiling. Babs put on a fake smile. "Hello... Nice to meet you... Starfire" The last word she said coldly. "Hello, Babs." Starfire said. "Star, why don't you give Babs a tour of the tower?" Robin asked. Starfire also, put on a fake smile. She already knew she wasn't going to like Babs all that much. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was just something about her...

"I would be happy to!" she lied.(sp?) After the tour Babs and Robin had went in Robin's room. It was almost time for lunch. Starfire was walking to the kitchen. She reached Robin's room and stopped. His door was lightly open. Starfire couldn't help but peek in.

When she saw what was going on she gasped. Robin and Babs were on his bed doing the worst thing anyone had ever done to her. Her heart broke in two when she saw Robin and Babs

A/U: Thanks for all of your reviews guys!

I see pretty colors: Okay, I will. Hope you like this one, and thanks for reviewing.

banana fritz: Thanks for reviewing! Love your kind words!

inuandrave7: Thanks for reviewing!

AvePlateada: Umm… hope this chapter answers your question. Thanks for reviewing!

samanthe2121: Thanks for reviewing!

CatGirl R and S Fan: Thanks for reviewing!

Peppermint Sticks: Aww thank-you! Thanks for reviewing!

bpotato23: Thanks for your kind words, and for reviewing!

A/U: wow, did I get a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Please review this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You think just cause I didn't own them before means I own them now? I think not!

Chapter Seven

_Her heart broke in two when she saw Robin and Babs _making out on Robin's bed. Apparently Robin heard her gasp and was walking towards the door. She flew away leaving tears to fall through the air. Robin saw her. "STARFIRE! WAIT!" he screamed. He heard a door open and shut. Starfire cried into her pillow and thought a moment. 'I think I need the 'heart to heart' with Raven.

She looked outside her door to make sure nobody was there. There wasn't, so she flew silently to Raven's room and knocked on the door. Raven was in a grumpy mood. She opened the door with a cold look on her face. It softened when she saw the tear-stained cheeks of Starfire.

"Starfire what's wrong?" "I believe we need the 'heart to heart'." Starfire replied. Raven nodded and let her in. She told Raven the whole story. "And if he wants me to forgive him, he must prove to me that he truly loves me. She said. "I'll talk to him." Raven said as they both left the room.

Starfire sat in the main room while Raven went looking for Robin. She went to the door that engraved 'Robin' in it. She knocked on it and heard Robin say "Come in" Raven walked into the room. "I just talked to Starfire. She's really upset you cheated on her." Raven said.

Robin sighed. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" he asked, sadly. "Sadly, yes. But if you sit here and mope you're never going to get on with your life. Starfire's a very emotional person, Robin, she needs more than 3 simple words from you." Raven said.

Raven… what _am _I supposed to do?" he asked. You'll figure that out when the time comes." She said.

A/U: I hope that was long enough for you all! Please review this chapter!

Atemu's Lover: Thanks for reviewing!

starangel4eva: Thanks for reviewing!

LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON: Thanks for reviewing!

inuandrave7: Thanks for reviewing!

bpotato23: Thanks for reviewing!

KorrianderX'Hal: thanks for reviewing!

samanthe2121: Yes because I have no idea what it is. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did would I really be writing a Fan fiction? I didn't think so.

A/N: Okay, the reason I like this chapter is because I love to hear people tell each other off. Star gets mad at Robin and, well I don't want to give it away. And sorry for the really long wait! I've been grounded. Don't ask why. Well here is chapter eight!

Chapter Eight

Robin was in his room, thinking. 'How am I supposed to actually _prove_ my love for her? I like Babs, but I like Star, too… And what does Raven mean by when the time comes?' All these questions were lingering in his mind for hours until he found a single answer that answered a lot.

'I have to follow my heart!' he thought. He then went to Starfire's room and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" he heard her say. "It's me." Robin said, simply. (A/N: Star's going OOC!) The door opened to reveal a very angry Starfire.

"If you are here to apologize I suggest you do it right. I could not believe you were 'cheating' on my as Raven phrases it. Some way of showing me how much you feel. I'm very upset with you and I do not like Babs at all." Robin sighed. "Star, First of all, you, too, were doing bad things behind my back. Just because I like Babs doesn't mean you have the right to spy on me like that!" Before he could finish the alarm went off.

"Men! I cannot believe you have the nerve to yell at me after you go kissing another girl! Robin, we are through! You've really screwed things up this time, Richard Grayson! We will never get back together until you show me how much you truly love me!… If you do at all!" Starfire said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg came in after the "yell at me after you". "Man you kissed another girl! You have a lot to learn about women. You're not supposed to do that if you already have a girlfriend. But right now we gotta go. There's trouble in the city!" Cyborg said.

Okay well I'm not going to reply to the reviews because that's what keeps me from updating all the time. I can't wait till I see your reviews after the next chapter. Note: The thing in the next chapter may be surprisingly unexpected, _or_ you know exactly what is going to happen but still want to see if I edited it.


	9. Chapter 9

Claimer: I own the new villain in this story. It's my idea, so BACK OFF!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but who said I did?

A/N: Okay, Hello all of you readers! I am feeling really good today, because the R/S shrine is back up! Yay! And to answer one of the reviewers' questions, no, they were just making-out.

Chapter Nine:

When the Titans made it there, there was some new villain. "Ah, the Titans. How nice it is to see you… Well, maybe not so nice for you!" he said as he threw a red star bolt at Robin.

"Dude, you have powers like Starfire… Are you another evil sibling that she didn't tell us about?" BB asked.

"I am the opposite of that troq. I am better, stronger, and as much as you don't like it, her weakness! You see, our star bolts have a special chemical in them that kills Tamaranians momentarily! Isn't that right troq?" he said.

Starfire looked down. He was right. She couldn't change the fact the if she fought this guy, she'd probably end up dead in the end. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was attacked by one of his minions.

"Fear me, I am Deathfire; the best warrior there is; killer of the Tamarainians." Starfire gasped at his name.

She destroyed his minion and flew up into the air. "You clorebag! You k-" before she could finish, Deathfire had thrown a starbolt at her. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed.

He ran over to the Tamaranian girl. Her skin was getting darker by every second. Soon her skin was as pitch dark as the night.

"Foolish boy, she is barely alive now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he shouted, evilly.

A/N: Okay well there's your chapter. Sorry about the cliffy, and for those of you who are always saying 'Make you chapters longer' I CAN'T! I already finished this story and unless you want me to take like a month to update then just go with it! Sorry it's just annoying that I have to explain this over and over. Okay well R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It would be a miracle if I owned the Teen Titans. But I don't.

Chapter Ten

Robin looked at her. "Raven, Cyborg, take Starfire to the tower and do everything you can possibly do to help Star. Beast Boy and I will take care of Deathfire. Titans GO!" Robin said.

BB turned into the thing from 'The Beast Within' and charged at Deathfire while Robin threw ice-a-rangs at Deathfire. Deathfire flew up in the ait and chanted the words "htaraza noirtem esohtnyz".Robin starred to fly up in the air.

He went up about 10 yards in the air, then Deathfire let him go. Robin fell unconscious. Before Beast Boy could hit Deathfire, he paralyzed him. Deathfire grabbed the jewels he stole and ran away.

Raven had teleported Starfire, Cyborg, and her to the infirmary of Titans Tower. Cyborg began to think as hard as he could to find something that would help Starfire. Raven went inside Starfire's mind.

"Starfire?" Silence. "Starfire answer me. I know you're hurt by what Robin said, but you're going to die if you don't answer! Now is there anything, anything at all that will-" she cut her off. "raven, if Robin truly loves me, he is the only one that can revive-" before she could finish her sentence, she died.

Raven left her mind and for once, the dark teen cried. "Well! Is there anything that we can do to help her?" Cyborg asked.

A/N: Here's a little hint. I need good tasting gum, and good music for me to update. I'm listening to 'Going Under' by evanescene while chewing 'Koolerz' Watermelon sugar free gum! Well R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Didn't own em' before, don't own em' now.

Chapter Eleven 

Raven looked down and shook her head. "No… not us, but Robin. I think Robin's unconscious. We should go and tell him the news." Raven said. They found Robin and when he woke up, they told him about Starfire. "Wait… whatever happened to Babs?" he asked. "I've been right here in the tower all day." Babs said. "So, what's up with her?" she asked.

"She… she died." Cy said as a tear rolled down his cheek.(The human side, anyway) "So she croaked, I'll live on with my life." Babs thought, aloud without realizing it. Everyone had a very surprised look on their faces."Did I just say that out loud?" she said. "You… YOU WITCH!" Raven screamed. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Things started to fly rapidly around the room, light bulbs broke and Raven just got angrier.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had to hold her down so she wouldn't rip Babs' head off. Raven soon regained her cool. She read Babs' mind and gasped at what she was thinking. "You… I…" Raven passed out.

A/N: Sorry Raven is so OOC in this chapter… Well review anyway!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OMG! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYY! I neglected this story a lot. AND it's reviewers. But here is the update. I'm very, _very _SORRY! I really, truly am. D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and if I wasn't so sorry that I neglected this story I would have wrote something funnier.

Chapter 12:

When Raven woke up, 4 heads were looking down at her. She was looking at the red-headed one in particular. The 3 boys sighed in relief. "Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy, I need to talk to you 3 privatly. " They nodded as Babs left the room. "It's about Babs. Deathfire and her worked together to kill Starfire. She worked with him for a while. She went on a date with him and in return he was to kill Starfire. This whole thing is all Babs' fault! I read her mind…" "Raven, Babs wouldn't-" she cut Robin off. "I read her mind, Robin. We don't need any more proof." She said.

Robin sighed in defete. "Okay… And guys. I think I know how to bring back Starfire." Robin said. "Do you know what _you_ have to do?" Raven asked. "Raven when you said 'when the time comes', I thought it would be a long time after now. But I found that I have to follow my heart, and that's what I'm going to do!"(A/N: Yeah I know. VERY OOC. But guys, he's not dating any old person here, he's dating a very spiritual Tamaranian girl.) Robin announced. Cyborg and Beast Boy clapped at his true words. Raven began to chant her words. "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," she chanted.

After Raven chanted her words, Robin bent down and kissed her. When her pulled away, everyone stared at her flawless face… Except for the fact that her skin was as black as the night with no stars or moon out.

A/N: OMG! That was very short. Wow… I improved a lot over the time this was on Hiatus. And guys, I'm still VERY sorry. Please forgive me. D:  That would be me if you didn't forgive me.

Just so you rememberD:


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: I don't know cause I lost count…

Babs smacked Deathfire upside the head. "How could you have not known? That idiot is probably kissing _my_ boyfriend right now!" she screamed in anger. "You kiss me, baby, and I'll make sure she's good and dead." Deathfire said calmly. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME!" She yelled.

"Robin… When Raven entered my mind… I was not there. I was on a read. I saw a sign and followed the way it was pointing. Soon I came to what you would phrase, 'A fork in the road'. It had been dark all around me. I heard Raven calling my name. I did not answer her the first time, for I was thinking about Robin, and a light at the end of one road. I heard her call my name again. I felt I had to answer. I walked to where her voice was coming from. She stopped talking and I began to talk back. Before I could finish my sentence, a pain washed through me. I fell to me knees… then everything went black." Starfire explained. Raven gave her a look. "Starfire-" she cut her off. "I am not finished. Soon the blackness went away and I was not back in my mind. I knew I was not alive, for an angelic figure was looking down at me, and I did not feel any pain. Soon the figure was less blurry and she had said, 'It is not your time to explore my world. I am an angel, but I believe your friends are about to revive you.' She had a soft and quiet voice. It was very angelic, just like her. You could tell she wasn't a normal person. She smiled at me. Her smile was small and reassuring. 'My name is Nitausha. But I believe it's about time you get going.' She had said. Before I could react, I came back to life" she said.

"Starfire… You went through a lot today… Maybe you should get some rest." Robin said. "But-" Raven cut her off. "No. He's right about that. You need rest. Go to bed. You nearly died today, Starfire. You pulled through and it's exactly what you deserve. Good night." Starfire hung her head and left for her room. She closed her eyes and tried to wait for sleep to come. But it never did. She just sat up in her bed, and looked at the clock. It was midnight. Today has gone fast! She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and then finally fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Okay guys, I'm very sorry! It took me forever to finally get this story updated. There were _far _too many long waits in this story, and I appoligize. :( Only one chapter after this. I give you guys 2 chapters today, though so that means after today there will be no chapters left. Keep in mind this was my very first story. That's why the chapters are so short. You guys deserve four chapters but there are only two left. Well, I'll stop rambling now and let you guys get your chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

cHaPtEr FoUr

Starfire was remembering the night that had changed her life forever.

FlashBack:

It was a stormy night on Tamaran. The young princess, known as Princess Koriaud'r, was scared. She walked down the long corridors to see a red light. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called. Suddenly the red starbolt flew towards her. She ducked and it missed her by a hair. The young 5-year-old realized who it was. "D-Deathf-fire," she whimpered.

She ran down the long corridor, made a left, kept running. Another red starbolt flew past her side. She screamed and began to run faster. She mad a right, running, running, running. "Run, run, run, as fast as you can, but the person who loses is the one who ran," Deathfire taunted. The poor child began to sob. She was getting tired and she wasn't even half-way to her room yet. She ran left taking the wrong way to her room, but the right way to her sister's bathroom.

Another red starbolt whizzed past her. She screamed. She ran into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. Things grew quiet, and she let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard a loud crash against the door. She screamed and squirmed through the small window. She flew up to her bedroom window, shut, locked and even pulled the blinds.

She snatched the remote to her television and punched in the numbers, 12578. The television lifted to reveal a secret hiding place for emergencies only. She crawled inside the space. She punched in the numbers 87521 and the television went back down and a false wall went in front of it.

She pressed the numbers, 44335557(A/N: If you have a cell phone and push the #'s in that exact order in txt mode, see what the word is). A metal door opened. She crawled into it quickly and waited. This was where the family would gather when someone like Deathfire showed up. But, you could hear what the outside said, yet they couldn't hear you.

She heard a grown woman's scream. "Mommy!" she shouted as a crystaline tear rolled down her cheek. Then Kamaund'r came in. "Did you get hit by any of his starbolts?" She whispered. "No." Koriaund'r replied. "Mommy did," Just as Kamaund'r finished her sentance, a man's yell echoed in the walls. "Daddy..." They cried in usion.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, girls. There's no need to fray." Deathfire said.

End of Flash Back

A/N: ooooooo, I'm bad! That was a kind of cliffy ending right there, don't ya think? K, you get a poll.

What do you think 44335557 means in txt messaging(NO CHEATING!)

oHelp

oMommy

oStarfire

oI rock

oReese's

Let's see who gets it right. ;P


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: k, guys. I know I promised it to you on Thursday but I'm losing track of time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 15

It was half an hour after than and Babs & Deathfire were in jail. I'm sorry, I meant the happy house. Starfire was on the roof. She watched the sunset, silently. She began to sob as she remembered the day she became an orphan on Tamaran.

She heard thumping on the steps and quickly wiped her tears away. "Hey, Star," came the voice she wanted to hear. "Hello, friend Robin," She greeted. Robin couldn't tell if she was still mad at him about Babs or not, because she had her back to him. "Are you still mad?" he asked.

She sighed. "Do you love me?" she questioned. Robin was thoughtful for a moment. "You didn't answer my question." He replied. "And you mine. Robin, why must you be so ignorant?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Maybe differant questions would be of good use." he tried. She sighed. "Do you still love that clorebag?" she asked, venomously. "Well, that's deffinatly a side of you I've never seen until now. And I was-" she cut him off. "YOU NO GOOD FOR NOTHING DEFANTE XERIL CL-" she was cut off when his lips connected to hers.

She kept trying to resist, but finally melted into the kiss. He pulled away. "I was, but when I found out she was working to kill my real love, I couldn't." Starfire blushed and smiled. Robin thought a moment then smirked. "Now what's that sm-" That's all she could get out before Robin jumped on top of her.

You may never guess what happened next. I'm sure you are all screaming "Lemon! The rating is too low!" But you are... He began tickling her(A/N: WRONG!). "Robinlaugh STOP!" she yelled when she wasn't giggling, screamingly giggling, and laughing. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. "No!" She finally laughed out. He stopped tickling her. She kissed him on the lips. Before she could pull away, Robin pulled her closer and they began their make-out session.

_Fin_

A/N:K, so it's finally done. VERY short chapters, I know. Please read some of my other stories, and I LOVE your reviews! P And the txt thing was help. Most of you got it. The Reeses answer was completely randome. There is a Reeses peanut butter cup sitting in front of me, and I'll be grounded if I eat it. Luv y'all!


End file.
